Tauren Chronicles
by UnKannible
Summary: Beggining to my story about a tauren and farseer's adventures. Two POV's.


[b]DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warcraft.[/b]  
  
  
  
Kaer'kar Feralheart  
  
Master Farseer and Chief Advisor to Thrall.  
  
  
  
When I first saw the Taurens, barely clothed and poorly educated, I thought that they would bring the orcish race even lower than we already are…but I was wrong. The massive creatures are indeed strong, and quite ignorant of the uses of magiks, but unlike the ogres, they weren't just mindless brutes that we could manipulate. The taurens believe in the attributes of courage, honor, and pride. I knew that the taurens would soon prove to be an important step in our war with the humans.  
  
The moment I stepped onto the rich Kalimdor soil, with my faithful wolf companion, I knew there were others…hiding in the shadows, watching us. I could not easily see through their disguises, only able to see those with the weakest link to the magiks…these creatures were obviously skilled with the arts. I ignored these creatures however; they were of no concern to me at the time. I rode atop Aikraca, my assigned spritwolf at the time. I was leading a small group of wolf-raiders incase the taurens decided that we were intruding on their land, not that I needed them.  
  
We rode through the lands, admiring the beauty of Kalimdor. On the trip I sensed the hidden creatures again, this time catching sight of one or two although they seemed to stray from the hidden ones. Both of them were male, each wore fine garments made seemingly made of the same forest in which they strode. They were old…ancient even; each had a sickening purple skin. I turned from the creatures has a large village came into few, buildings made of thick grass and mud stretched out for was seemed like miles. Thick gates protruded from the ground and large creatures stalked back and forth from the well situated right outside the town.  
  
We entered without a second glance from the taurens, they already knew of our coming. I heard the gasps and mutters of the raiders behind me; they had never seen a tauren or their villages. I must admit that my first sight of one shocked me just as it did them. The tauren were massive creatures, far greater in strength than any orc, and they rose high above the heads of trolls. The resembled the animals they humans call bulls, except that they stand on two feet, and had big beefy arms.  
  
I walked up to the building in which I was addressed by a rather nasty- looking tauren with knobs of bloodstained braids tied into his beard. The told the raiders the wait outside and I entered the building. It unlike the others of the town was made from a rich stone. The furniture was also made of this stone, but was covered by cushioning cloth. The tauren led my to a large round table where 5 other taurens sat. I sat down and the tauren began to speak.  
  
"Greetings Advisor Kaer'kar. I welcome you to our village," it spoke in a deep voice, a trait I always admired. A sign of wisdom and strength came from his voice.  
  
"Yes, I have heard that this is the main city in which tha taurens live, and I understand that this is where their leading government is as well, I am honored that you think our business is of the greatest import," I resounded.  
  
"Well, our lands here have become troubled. Forces beyond of control and understanding have come to our lands…and it is imperative that we sail from across the great seas safely…"  
  
I knew of what the tauren spoke, the legion. That's what the humans call it, the demonic forces that corrupted my orcish brethren from times long past, had returned. The taurens had told us of recent attacks by this legion, and I can understand their longing to leave.  
  
Another Tauren stood up, this one an unusual light brown in color.  
  
"Advisor, you say that you can provide for us and our Kodo Beast, a safe route and transportation to your lands…sorry if I seem rude, but how does this benefit you?"  
  
"A number of your Tauren brothers have agreed to aid us in our own troubles, we are in dire need of warriors, and we believe the you and your kodo beast could change the tide of those battles…"  
  
The conversation was short, only lasting a few more minutes before I left, with a document agreeing to the transportation of the taurens. I left the building and jumped upon Aikraca, and soon my and my raiders were back upon the large carrier ships floated back to our home. 


End file.
